Mis oscuros sentimientos
by ppg y yo
Summary: Alphonse Elric nos narra sus sentimientos más profundos, demostrando ser un humano no tan puro como puede llegar a parecerle a las personas, además, nos contará los sentimientos más allá de lo fraternal hacia su hermano mayor, Edward Elric, y cómo se siente al respecto de esas emociones. ATENCIÓN esto contiene YAOI (chico x chico), NO HAY LEMMON, solo sentimientos de amor.


**Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, los créditos son para sus autores. Historia ficticia y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Este sentimiento… es algo impuro…. Algo que yo no debería sentir, algo que nunca debió de haber aparecido… pero aún perdura, todavía continúa en mí. Quiero pensar que es algo efímero y lo único que siento es pura curiosidad y que pronto pasará… De tantas personas en el mundo ¿Por qué mi Nii-san? ¿Por qué él y no otra persona?

Hay varias razones por las que yo no debería amar a mi Nii-san, la primera es que ambos somos hombres, la segunda es que él no siente lo mismo por mí, la tercera (y primordialmente) somos hermanos, y los hermanos no se aman entre sí de una manera… en la que se vería una pareja.

De todos modos, no puedo sentir nada… absolutamente nada… no puedo sentir sueño, cansancio ni tampoco puedo llorar… debo admitir que esa última me parece una ventaja… ya que, mi Nii-san no puede ver las lágrimas de arrepentimiento que dejo salir cada noche en las que yo no puedo dormir, por el simple hecho de ser una armadura. A veces me gustaría terminar con todo y quitarme el sello de sangre que mantiene mi alma en esta armadura… pero siempre me arrepiento de esos pensamientos, debido a que el sacrificio de mi hermano hubiera sido en vano, además, quiero recuperar su cuerpo original.

No puedo sentir el tacto de la gente, no puedo sentir los abrazos de mi hermano… ¡NO PUEDO SENTIR NADA! Me parece tan frustrante, porque quiero sentir a mi hermano y su calidez… tengo celos… ¡Tengo celos de los demás que pueden tener esa satisfacción de poder sentir lo que hay a su alrededor!… ¡Lo admito, estoy celoso de la gente que puede tocar a mi Nii-san y yo no pueda siquiera sentir su roce!

Quiero pensar que estos sentimientos se vayan una vez me haya desahogado con algo… que todo vuelva a la normalidad y que ya no vuelva a pensar de una manera tan egoísta… se me hace muy gracioso las veces que me he dicho "Si amas algo, déjalo ir" porque… ¡Yo no tengo intenciones de dejar ir a mi Nii-san! ¡Este sentimiento egoísta me dan ganas de que Edward sea solamente mío!

Pero no soy una persona cruel… no voy a encerrarlo porque eso sería igual a ver a mi hermano triste, y eso es algo que no quiero. No quiero verlo nunca triste. Aquella vez que Scar casi lo mata… me sentía tan impotente, yo no quería que él muriera, hubiera hecho lo que fuera, incluso quitarme el sello si eso lo mantenía con vida… aunque es una fortuna que ambos hayamos salido con vida de esa experiencia…

¿Soy bastante malo, no? Desear tener a Ed solo para mí y tener envidia de los demás… realmente me doy asco cuando pienso eso… ¡Pero debo superarlo, todavía estoy vivo y todo es gracias a mi hermano! Cuando Ed me preguntó si yo lo odiaba, me sorprendió mucho porque… ¡Yo jamás lo odiaría, de hecho, siento todo lo contrario!

Muchas veces se me ha dicho si no prefiero seguir siendo una armadura, ya que, eso me vuelve inmortal… me dan tantas ganas de gritarles "¡ESTO NO ES UNA BENDICIÓN, ES UNA TORTURA!" pero sé que seré capaz de superarlo, porque tengo el apoyo de mucha gente…

Puedo observar a mi Nii-san dormir… se ve muy tierno e inocente cuando la luz de la luna se posa sobre su rostro… verlo me da la sensación de tranquilidad y que todo está bien… aún si no es así… si mi hermano fuera capaz de escuchar lo que estoy pensando… le causaría mucho asco y decepción… quiero decir ¿Qué clase de persona ama a su hermano? Edward… ¿Todavía piensas que soy una persona pura? ¿Todavía crees que no tengo sentimientos negativos? Es mentira, eso es una vil mentira… soy humano, tengo derecho a sentir "malos" sentimientos… ¿No? Después de todo… no existe ser humano que nunca haya tenido envidia…

Quiero creer… quiero creer… que mi hermano corresponde este amor que es considerado tabú… pero yo sé que no es así… ¿Tan mal visto es amar a alguien? Siempre he escuchado que el amor es ciego… y es cierto… nunca pensé que la persona que amaría más que a mi propia vida… sea mi queridísimo Nii-san.

¿Cuántas veces no he querido decirle "Te amo" y después me arrepiento y me quedo guardando todo? ¡¿Cuántas veces han sido?! Lo único que puedo hacer es guardar todas estas emociones.

A veces… cuando nadie me ve… por las noches voy a caminar… y miro las estrellas… son como mi Nii-san, tan cerca y lejos a la vez… tan brillantes y hermosas… pero al mismo tiempo inalcanzables…

Si me llegó a encontrar un gatito, los cargo y acaricio… les cuento mis mayores sentimientos que no puedo expresar, porque sé que ellos no le contarán a nadie… y así me siento un poco más aliviado… Es una lástima que no pueda adoptar ninguno por la razón de nuestros constantes viajes. Si tuviera un gatito… lo llamaría Mimi si es hembra… y si es macho… Nito… Son nombres que pueden sonar chistosos pero… me suenan tiernos…

Me encantaría tener uno, jugaría con él todos los días, y como no siento… ¡No tengo problema con los arañazos! Sería muy divertido jugar con él, siempre activo y adorable y para las veces que mi Nii-san no quiere levantarse cuando duerme… ¡Le puedo poner al gatito encima para que juege con ese mechón de pelo que trae encima de su cabeza! Le daría comida (hecha por mí con mucho amor) y podría acompañarme en las noches para no sentirme tan solo… pensar en cosas así… me vuelve muy feliz… y me dan ganas de abrazar a todo el mundo.

Veo que ya está amaneciendo… debo despertar a mi Nii-san… pero… creo que hoy lo dejaré dormir un poco más… se ve que tiene un lindo sueño y su rostro muestra una sonrisa…

"Al… phonse…" le escuché murmurar… ¿Qué estará soñando… está… soñando conmigo? De repente, vuelvo a mirar su rostro… sigue alegre pero… está llorando…

"¡Alphonse!" grita mientras todavía sigue llorando. Su grito fue muy… alegre… como si después de haber realizado algo con mucho esfuerzo, hubiera sido recompensado de la manera más bella posible.

Me acerco para mirarlo más de cerca… se ve como un bebé llorando… me fijo en sus labios… tan carnosos y rosados, tentándome a probarlos y que me prometen un sabor más dulce que la miel y ser más suaves que el algodón… pero, aunque los tocará… no sentiría nada…

Repentinamente comienza a abrir los ojos… me alejo en el acto, debido a que no quiero que piense que lo acoso de noche o algo así… y lo primero que dice fue…

"Al… tuve un sueño hermoso…"

Tengo curiosidad de saber que es… por la sonrisa que tiene en su rostro, realmente debió haber sido muy bello…

"¿Qué soñaste, Nii-san?"

"Soñé que recuperabas tu cuerpo… y me dabas el abrazo más cálido que nunca he sentido…" dicho esto, parecía como si fuera a llorar nuevamente…

"Nii-san, no llores porque… ¡Estoy seguro que obtendremos nuestros cuerpos originales, y lo primero que haré, será darte un abrazo mucho más cálido que el de tu sueño!" le dije con toda la seguridad del mundo… porque eso sí es lo que haría si tuviera mi cuerpo… y que no rechazaría… aunque… preferiría probar sus tentadores labios después de abrazarlo… pero eso es algo no puedo hacer, aún si es lo que más anhelo en mi existencia.

"…Estoy seguro de eso, Al" me dijo mientras me sonreía…

"Nii-san… estabas llorando cuando seguías dormido…"

"¿De verdad? ¡No le digas a nadie! ¿Qué sería de mí se alguien se entera de que yo, el alquimista de Acero, ha llorado?"

"No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie"

"Gracias, Al"

Creo que podré superar todo lo que siento, y aún si mis sentimientos nunca son recíprocos a mi hermano… todavía lo querré de una manera… más allá de lo fraternal… aunque eso… es algo que sólo los gatos saben…

* * *

Ok, lo admito, últimamente estoy muy picada con Fullmetal alchemist xD, y no tengo idea que les ha parecido el mini-fic ;_; Espero que no me odien y que el fic les haya gustado :3 Es la primera vez que escribo algo del genéro Yaoi :) Estoy consciente que son hermanos… pero… me dieron muchas ganas de escribirlo que no puede contenerme más *¬* No soy fan de las parejas entre hermanos, pero esta pareja me pareció de lo más tierna x3 (no niego que soy fan del Elricest 6:)

A mi parecer, me dieron muchas ganas de poner los sentimientos más oscuros de Al, porque en le anime lo veo como una persona teóricamente pura, incapaz de odiar a alguien e_e

_**Por favor, absténgase de escribir comentarios ofensivos. No creo que un mini-fic del genero yaoi (con algo de incesto) haya hecho algún mal.**_

_**Gracias por leer! :3**_


End file.
